Om
History Omprakash Dev Raj isn’t really sure how old he is. He knows he was born near the confluence of the Rapti and Rohini rivers, but those rivers have moved a bit since then. When he was a child the area was part of the long gone kingdom of Koshala – or was it Malla? Regardless, these days the area is part of Uttar Pradesh in Northern India, near the city of Gorakhpur. That city is named after one of his own masters, Guru Gorakshanath. Of course, Om lived a long time and practiced under the guidance of many other Naths before that. Om lived a decent life as a child, and was exposed to great teachers and much wisdom. Thirsting for more, he sought out every master he could find and engaged in some of the most esoteric practices known. Studying the Vedas, Om discovered a way to defeat death itself. He was warned away from this path by his masters then, but those warnings went unheeded. He spent five years mastering this ‘ultimate’ yoga, only to discover the cost much later. He had indeed defeated death, but after a couple hundred years discovered how painful watching others die all the time could be. He fell into a funk, and spent decades as a drunk, then as a pauper, then as a peasant farmer, then as a bandit, etc. One day, however, he found a use for some old knowledge he had thought long forgotten – a use that saved lives. It was then that he found a purpose. He would use his immortality to learn, to master his body and mind so that he could be of true benefit to all who suffered. From then on Omprakash sought out every master he could and was a student at places of learning throughout the world. One of his first efforts was as a student at Takshashila. From there he continued west, spending time in Greece studying at the Platonic Academy, then moving back eastward to study at the Academy of Gundishapur in ancient Persia. Later he travelled to China to study at the Shaolin temple under Bodhidharma himself, returning a number of times over the centuries. He traveled the world for several centuries, mastering fighting styles and spiritual practices such as Dombe in West Africa, Egyptian Tahtib, Philipino Escrima and Arnis, Japanese Ninjitsu and many others. Later, his studies turned to mastering the untapped potential of the human body and mind. In the 11th or 12th century CE he studied Hath Yoga with Guru Gorakshanath, later he studied Jewish Kabbalah, and more recently in the 15th century he studied the Corpus Hermeticum with Giovanni Pico Della Mirandola in Florence. Through all of this esoteric training and study Omprakash learned to unleash the full potential of the human mind-body, allowing him to achieve near super-human strength, agility, and senses. Throughout these long centuries he felt a great responsibility to help others and to use the knowledge he gained to protect the powerless from oppression and violence. Although he often found himself enmeshed in significant struggles of eventual historical significance, he always tried to keep to the shadows – a mysterious agent of karma making sure people got their due. To the outside world Omprakash is just a laid-back, middle-aged college professor. When he is needed, however, he is there for all those in need of aid. He is the Eternal Warrior, the Immortal Champion – Om, the Karmic Vigilante. Appearance Om is neither handsome nor ugly and doesn't have a face that is particularly memorable. He is clearly Indian, but with the right clothes and mannerisms could blend in almost anywhere in the northern hemisphere. He has an athletic build that leans heavily towards nimbleness and agility, but not at a complete loss of strength and muscle mass. His 'guise' as a college professor is a rather impressive one. His students listen to his lectures, but rarely remember him. It is a personal preference and part of Om's skill that he is able to maintain such a low presence. Afterall, where better to hide if not in plain sight? Personality Om has lived many, MANY lifetimes and is in some conflict from it. On one side he feels responsible and duty bound to use his abilities and powers for good. On the other hand he is tired of saving close friends from disaster and combat, only to watch them wither with age and dissolve to dust. However he has taken some solace in seeing the results of their actions, what legacies the children and great-great-grandchildren will echo his former allies. Capabilities Om is an immortal who has died many times, but never stayed dead. Each time he has fallen, his body has restructued itself within a week from the primarily remains of his corpse and rise again. He has not aged a day during the 2,000+ years he has walked the earth, nor suffered any illness or disease. Indeed he has no need to eat, drink or even breathe! From this Om has used his eternal existence to develop himself to become an expert fighter. He is incredibly agile (though has acknowledge his peer Schrodinger as superior to even he in comparison), resilient, and precise in his movements. His senses have been training to beyond human levels, and his multiple lifetimes of experience allow him to understand and speak almost every human language that has ever been used. While not able to manipulate the elements, nor reshape reality, his training has allowed him to duel toe-to-toe with such 'monsters' and emerge victorious (even without dying in the process - though that Ace has always come in handy). Indeed few in the world, both those alive and historical legends, can match his martial skills. Character Sheet Stats Power Point Totals: Abilities: 82 + Powers: 73 + Defenses: 12 + Skills: 11 + Advantages: 2 = 180 Offense Init: +12 Attacks (depends on variable power) Skills ''' * Acrobatics 6 (+14), * Athletics 8 (+11), * Close Combat 0 (+10), * Expertise 4 (+7), * Perception 4 (+10) '''Advantages * Improved Initiative: +4 to Initiative * Uncanny Dodge: Not vulnerable when surprised or caught off-guard. 'Powers '(All of these, save Eternal Life, are considered Talents for descriptor purposes) * 'Eternal Life 13 PP '''Immortality 2 (Limited (TBD), Return after 1 week); Immunity 11 (Aging; Life Support) * '''Mystic Senses 8 PP '''Senses Hearing, Danger Sense, Extended Hearing, Extended Sight, Rapid Sight, Tracking - 8 PP * '''Master Linguist 6 PP '''Comprehend Languages 3 and Read, Flaw: Limited to human languages only - 3 PP * '''Thick Skin 4 PP '''Toughness 4 * '''Renaissance Man/Master at Arms '''Variable advantages, and powers with Talent descriptor; Free action - 45 PP ''Notes: The Renaissance Man variable power allows Om great flexibility in combat, powers, skills, and advantages. He has 25 points he can spend as needed each round. Below are some options: * Smash 6 PP Damage 7 Penetrating 7, Limited to Objects, Activation (move action (leaves 19 PP to allocate elsewhere, such as boosting close combat skill, adding a few levels of counterstrike, extra advantages, increase this effect, etc.) * Chi Strike 7 PP Damage 7, Strength Based * Dim Mak 25 PP Affliction 6 & Overcome by Fortitude; (Fatigued & Impaired; Disabled & Exhausted; Incapacitated); Extra Condition; Progressive; Reversible * Ear Boxing 10 PP Affliction 10 [Resisted & Overcome by Will (Dazed and Impaired; Disabled & Stunned); Extra Condition; Limited Degree * Kiai Shout 10 PP Cone Area Affliction 10 (Resisted & Overcome by Will (Dazed & Vulnerable; Stunned & Defenseless); Extra Condition; Hearing Dependent; Limited Degree * Flurry 12 PP (at Rank 10 - to match attacks above) Multiattack, Variable Descriptor 2 (any attack effect you wield, only up to the attack's rank) * Hurt Anything 11 PP (at Rank 10, to add to attacks) Penetrating, Variable Descriptor (any Damage Effect you wield) * Nerve Strike 10 PP Affliction 10 (Dazed, Stunned, Incapacitated), Resisted & Overcome by Fortitude